


Events

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Heaven 7th [1]
Category: 7th Heaven, Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, Baby-Sitters Little Sister - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brewer-Thomas' are the new Camdens. 17 years later from the BSC books. Watson is a reverend in Stonybrook. How do they help their community?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&tbnid=trbvkOv-tDkH4M:&imgrefurl=http://www.fanpop.com/spots/carlos-pena/images/18720976/title/carlos-pena-jr-sexy-photo&docid=R5x0N7X3PN27gM&imgurl=http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18700000/Carlos-pena-jr-sexy-carlos-pena-18720976-430-471.jpg&w=430&h=471&ei=g-K7T7fRA6Se6AHdhZTwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=945&vpy=74&dur=554&hovh=235&hovw=214&tx=114&ty=116&sig=114966962012190249952&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:168)

[](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&tbnid=trbvkOv-tDkH4M:&imgrefurl=http://www.fanpop.com/spots/carlos-pena/images/18720976/title/carlos-pena-jr-sexy-photo&docid=R5x0N7X3PN27gM&imgurl=http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18700000/Carlos-pena-jr-sexy-carlos-pena-18720976-430-471.jpg&w=430&h=471&ei=g-K7T7fRA6Se6AHdhZTwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=945&vpy=74&dur=554&hovh=235&hovw=214&tx=114&ty=116&sig=114966962012190249952&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:168)

[](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&tbnid=trbvkOv-tDkH4M:&imgrefurl=http://www.fanpop.com/spots/carlos-pena/images/18720976/title/carlos-pena-jr-sexy-photo&docid=R5x0N7X3PN27gM&imgurl=http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18700000/Carlos-pena-jr-sexy-carlos-pena-18720976-430-471.jpg&w=430&h=471&ei=g-K7T7fRA6Se6AHdhZTwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=945&vpy=74&dur=554&hovh=235&hovw=214&tx=114&ty=116&sig=114966962012190249952&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:168)

[](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&tbnid=trbvkOv-tDkH4M:&imgrefurl=http://www.fanpop.com/spots/carlos-pena/images/18720976/title/carlos-pena-jr-sexy-photo&docid=R5x0N7X3PN27gM&imgurl=http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18700000/Carlos-pena-jr-sexy-carlos-pena-18720976-430-471.jpg&w=430&h=471&ei=g-K7T7fRA6Se6AHdhZTwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=945&vpy=74&dur=554&hovh=235&hovw=214&tx=114&ty=116&sig=114966962012190249952&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:168)

[](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&tbnid=trbvkOv-tDkH4M:&imgrefurl=http://www.fanpop.com/spots/carlos-pena/images/18720976/title/carlos-pena-jr-sexy-photo&docid=R5x0N7X3PN27gM&imgurl=http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18700000/Carlos-pena-jr-sexy-carlos-pena-18720976-430-471.jpg&w=430&h=471&ei=g-K7T7fRA6Se6AHdhZTwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=945&vpy=74&dur=554&hovh=235&hovw=214&tx=114&ty=116&sig=114966962012190249952&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:168)

[](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&tbnid=trbvkOv-tDkH4M:&imgrefurl=http://www.fanpop.com/spots/carlos-pena/images/18720976/title/carlos-pena-jr-sexy-photo&docid=R5x0N7X3PN27gM&imgurl=http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18700000/Carlos-pena-jr-sexy-carlos-pena-18720976-430-471.jpg&w=430&h=471&ei=g-K7T7fRA6Se6AHdhZTwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=945&vpy=74&dur=554&hovh=235&hovw=214&tx=114&ty=116&sig=114966962012190249952&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:168)

[](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&tbnid=trbvkOv-tDkH4M:&imgrefurl=http://www.fanpop.com/spots/carlos-pena/images/18720976/title/carlos-pena-jr-sexy-photo&docid=R5x0N7X3PN27gM&imgurl=http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18700000/Carlos-pena-jr-sexy-carlos-pena-18720976-430-471.jpg&w=430&h=471&ei=g-K7T7fRA6Se6AHdhZTwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=945&vpy=74&dur=554&hovh=235&hovw=214&tx=114&ty=116&sig=114966962012190249952&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:168)

[](http://www.google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&tbnid=trbvkOv-tDkH4M:&imgrefurl=http://www.fanpop.com/spots/carlos-pena/images/18720976/title/carlos-pena-jr-sexy-photo&docid=R5x0N7X3PN27gM&imgurl=http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18700000/Carlos-pena-jr-sexy-carlos-pena-18720976-430-471.jpg&w=430&h=471&ei=g-K7T7fRA6Se6AHdhZTwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=945&vpy=74&dur=554&hovh=235&hovw=214&tx=114&ty=116&sig=114966962012190249952&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:168)

Thomas-Brewers in Order:

Nanny

Nanny's husband

Rev Watson =Rev Eric 

Elizabeth=Annie 

Charlie=Matt

Sam Thomas=Sam(older)

Kristy=Mary

David-Micheal=David(older)

Karen=Lucy

Andrew=Simon

Emily-Michelle=Ruthie

Janine=Sara

Stacey=Sam's wife

Bart=Ben

Kyle=Kevin

 

John Philip ~~"Squirt"~~ "JPSquir"=T-Bone

Rosie Wilier=Rose(not a spoiled brat even th dog doesn't like)

Natalie="Simon"'s GF

Hannie=Sand(without baby)

 

Nancy=Margaret

 

Bobby=Mac

Ricky=Sandy's doctor engaged

Linny=George

Lindsey=Jane

Nick=David's friend

Kerry=Nick's wife

Jackie=David's friend

Margo=Jackie's wife

 

 

Max=Went a little crazy, tried to harm Natalie & frame David Micheal

He's was put in therapy for a while & did a lot of community service  & the Brewers are helping.

Pamela=A con artist who tried to go to the prom with Andrew. Brewers are helping her.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dogma

The sun shone brightly, and the sky was blue. Rev Watson finished up his sermon at the church. Everyone filed out. "Great sermon, Rev Brewer," JPsquir remarked as they left the church.

"Yeah," Bobby added, "you managed to turn a wedding annoucement into a sermon."

"What can I say, I try," Watson joked.

"When I tie the big knot, I hope you do my sermon," JPsquir added.

"When you tie the knot, you'll be in church all day praying," Bobby joked.

"That's not a bad thing," Watson remarked.

"Yeah. Unless you're Bobby, then you'll be there for hours,"-JPsquir replied.

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

"Okay is everything ready?"-Elizabeth asked, rushing through the house.

The doorbell rang. "Oh someone get that!"-Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I'll get it," JPsquir said.

"Oh honey, shouldn't you should get ready," Elizabeth said, stopping for a second.

"Yeah Bobby is picking up our suits," JPsquir replied then went to the door. He opened it. Charlie, Sam, and Kristy where there with Janine, Claude, Sam, Stacey, Mauriana, Kristy, and Bart.

 **"Hi,"** they chorused.

"Hi," JPsquir greeted. Elizabeth squealed, running towards them to hug them.

"We told you we'd make it back from Stamford in time," Charlie exclaimed.

"Then we're taking everyone on a trip to Boston while the new couple go on a honeymoon," Bart remarked.

"No," Elizabeth started protesting.

"No, ifs, ands, or buts," Bart remarked. "Unless you have on like my gir-" Kristy smacked him.

"Yea mom, it's the summer, we won't take no for an answer," Kristy argued.

"There's no room for no," Stacey added.

"Yea," Sam added, "why would you even want to say no? I mean if someone offered me a free vacation..."

"Okay you win," Elizabeth said, "the kids will love it, and it will be good for all of us."

"Yay!"-Janine exclaimed, hugging Elizabeth. Elizabeth than coo'd at 3 year old Claude. Then  2 year old Mauriana.

"So where is the little punk?"-Bart asked. "And the lovely bride."

"Kyle is at your house with all the guys, and Karen is upstairs with all the girls," Elizabeth told them.

"Hey, JPsquir, picked up our tuxedos!"-Bobby called. "Let's go!"

"Alright, one sec," JPsquir replied. He went to the third floor, where he temporarily stayed while his parents & sisters were out(Karen's stories of the ghost of Ben Brewer didn't phase him), and gathered his stuff. Then he came back downstairs, and left with Bobby.

Bart, Sam, and Charlie went out the door to the Taylor's house. While Janine, Stacey, and Kristy went upstairs.

 

**o0o0o00o**

In Karen's room, Karen was in front of her 3 folding mirror. She was on a little platform, and wearing a crept, clear layered completely light purplish pearl white wedding gown with purple beads. And gold sequens. She had french sleeves. Hannie was doing her hair into style curls, while Nancy did her make up. All the girls were wearing lilac and bisquit colored, flair bridesmaid dresses. Janine, Stacey, and Kristy entered. "There you are!"-Karen exclaimed.

 **"Karen!"** -the three exclaimed. Kristy hugged Karen first, then Stacey and Janine. Claudia, Mary-Anne, Dawn, Mallory, Jessie, and Abby were there along with all little sisters. Janine hugged Claudia as well. And Claude pulled Claudia's hair.

"Hi Mauriana!"-Karen exclaimed, seeing the little girl. "Finally my flower girl is here!" Stacey smiled as Mauriana giggled. Hannie opened Karen's walk in closet to reveal 3 bridesmade dresses like everyone else's,and a lilic and bisquit colored flower girl dress.

Natalie took out a beaded basket of Lilac-Aquilegia and Heart of Gold rose petals. "This is for Mauriana," Natalie said, handing the basket to Stacey.

"Okay," Stacey replied with a smile, putting the basket on a stand. The 4 newest girls got ready in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Claude's ringbearer suit is at the Taylor house," Nancy said.

"Okay, I'll take him there," Janine said.

"We'll take him," Andrew and David Micheal said, who stopped by. "We're headed there."

"Karen you look very good," Andrew and David Micheal said.

"Thanks guys," Karen replied.

"Thanks," Janine said. "Go with Uncle Andrew and Uncle David Micheal!" Janine patted little Claude's back, who ran towards his uncles. David Micheal hoisted Claude up, and spun him around. Then almost tossed him to Andrew. Claude squealed as they went downstairs.

**o0o0o0o0o**

At Kyle's house, Kyle wore a pale gold tuxedo with a purple tie and pocket hankerchief. While the guys all wore dark purple tuxedo, a gold tie, and gold pocket hankerchief. David Micheal and Andrew came in with Claude. "What took you guys so long?"-Kyle asked once they came in. He was gromming himself at the mirror.

"You should be lucky we came late," David Micheal said, "or Claude wouldn't have made it."

"Janine would've brought him," Andrew argued.

"The bridesmaid would've came here, and we all know it's bad luck for the bride or bridesmaid to see a groom before the ceremony," David Micheal replied.

"Come here little guy," Charlie cooed as Claude ran to him, giggling. Charlie hugged him. "Is it true you almost brought a bridesmade here?"

"No," Claude replied, shaking his head. Claude was dressed in a little purple tuxedo witha gold clip on tie. David Micheal and Andrew wore the purple tuxedo, gold tie, and gold pocket hankerchief.

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

Almost everyone in Stoneybrook was at the pews of the round church. Karen was in the small room with the confession stand. Watson stopped by before going to the alter. "Are you ready?" he asked Karen.

Karen nodded. "You'll do fine, if you want to use the confession stand," Watson motioned towards the small stands, "no one will blame you. A clean conscience is the best way to start off the marriage."

Karen laughed. "I don't need that."

"Okay, you look goergous," Watson told her, hugging her. Then went to the preacher's stand.

Elizabeth came in next and hugged Karen. "You look beauitful honey," she said, kissing Karen's head. Lisa and Seth came in after that. Both hugged and congratualed Karen.

Then Kristy and all 25 of the bridesmaid came in. Kristy hugged Karen. "I can't believe you're getting married, and you're going to be a Taylor like me! Sisters for life!"

Karen laughed. "Too bad Emily Michelle is breaking the tradition!"

"Eh JPsquir is the Taylor's family friend, they're like family," Emily Michelle replied. The three of term laughed. Emily Michelle hugged Karen. "You look very pretty Karen," Emily Michelle said.

Hannie and Nancy hugged Karen. Then Janine, Stacey, and Mauriana hugged Karen. Then Nanny begin playing the wedding march on the piano. Mauriana went through the double doors first with her basket. The crowd aww'd and ooh'd. Then the bridesmaids went in pairs.

Finally Karen pulled her veil over her face then went through the double doors, and marched down the isle. She stopped at the later next to Kyle. Watson begin the  ceremony. After Karen and Kyle said I do. Claude walked over on his wobbly legs with the the rings on the pillow. For a minute they didn't know which ring was who's. Then Kyle figured it out and put the ring with the rose diamond on Karen's finger. And Karen put the ring with the flat yellow diamond on Kyle's finger. They were pronounced married.

They ran down the isle and outside. Rice was thrown on them. Karen threw the wreath high in the air. Natalie was just throwing rice when she saw the wreath flying towards her. She put her hands in front of her face and caught it! Later they had a big reception. Karen brides gown became a flair skirt and Kyle's tuxedo became a tuxedo vest. Same with the brides maids and all the guys.

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

A year later David Micheal and Natalie had the same wedding style. Their theme color was peach and pearl. The ringbearer and flower girl was the same.


	3. Golden right to remain silent

 It was a normal Friday day for the Brewers. The sky was blue. Karen and Kyle, living on the 3rd floor until they could get their own house, came down for breakfast. David Micheal and Natalie or just Natalie, who lived in a little apartment fifty feet away, came over too.  David Micheal ate something then went to work.  
  
 Bobby and Nancy came in too. JPSquir followed them inside. Lindsey and Linny came in last. Max came in too. "Hi Rev Brewer," Lindsey greeted as she grabed a muffin.

"Hi Lindsey," Watson greeted, "hi guys."

"Hi Rev Brewer," they all greeted.

Karen and Kyle came down with infant Morbisha. Emily Michelle followed came down after. She grabbed pancakes and french toast. They all sat down to eat breakfast. "Emily Michelle, I got front row seats to a Boston Redsox vs Detriot Tigers game," JPSquir said.

"The Detriot Tigeers?"-Bobby asked. "They're not that bad!"

"They not doing bad this season," Linny said.

"I got a few more tickets," JPsquir said.

"But it will cost us," Lindsey finished.

"It cost me $70," JPSquir replied, "for all of those tickets. I need help."

"How much?"-Nancy asked.

"$20 each," JPsquir said.

"That's reasonable," Lindsey said.

"Not bad," Natalie added.

"I'm in," Nancy said, she pulled out $20 from her purse, and tossed it to JPsquir. Bobby, Lindsey, Natalie(plus another $20 for David Micheal), and Linny threw in $20.

"I'm so glad this is date," Emily Michelle said, not having to pay.

"Count me out," Karen said, "I have some work to do at the church."

"Yeah, and I think I'm on duty," Kyle said.

"I'm also busy with the church," Watson added, "speaking of which, see you kids!"

 **"Bye!" "Have a good day"** they chorused as he left through the door.

"The game is at 4, and we can take a train to Fenway park," JPsquir said.

"Wait a Redsox vs Detriot Tigers in that area,"-Kyle asked.

"What's wrong? That area is on the border of Blood gang territory!"-Kyle exlaimed. "Bloods go to that game all the time. And now that there will be Tigers wearing blue and Red Sox fans wearing red..."

"Security might be tighter," Lindsey said.

 

"Maybe," Kyle said, "but there will still be some danger. Just don't go in that area." And as long as you don't wear blue with British Knights sports shoes, a blue bandana in your left pocket or red with [San Francisco 49ers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco_49ers) the [Philadelphia Phillies](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philadelphia_Phillies), and the [Chicago Bulls](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicago_Bulls) team jackets or hats, with a bandana on  They also wear the Dallas Cowboy clothing. The Crips wear their blue bandanas in their left pockets; you'll be fine."

"Okay, I don't think any of us have to worry about that," Emily Michelle said.

"You should be informed," Kyle told her, "better safe than sorry."

"Yeah it's good to know what to expect," Nancy agreed.

"And keep your cellphones with you, fully charged," Karen said, "and call us when you get there."

"Okay," Emily Michelle added. She pulled her purple cellphone to show Karen then put it back in her purse.

"Where are you guys eating lunch?"-Karen asked.

"In Boston," Bobby replied. "Depends where we get first."

"Get where first?"-David Micheal asked, walking through the door. 

"Red Sox game," JPsquir replied, "20 bucks if you want to come with us."

**o0o0o0o0o**

The train travelled for four hours. When they reached Boston, they ate lunch in the historical landmark area. Then they took a subway to Fenway park a tiny bit o f sightseeing. They finally reached Fenway Park. They were ten minute early so they went to the concession stand. Bobby bought a #1 foam finger. The others bought Redsox suiveniors. Lindsey walked over to the stuff for the Detriot Tigers. "Traitor!"=JPsquir exclaimed, noticing she was looking at it.

"I'm just looking at it!"-Lindsey protested.

"That's the first step to faternizing with the enemy," JPsquir told her.

"Fine," Lindsey replied. She walked away from the stand.

A few minutes later they went back to their seats. "PEANUTS!"-Bobby said, standing up. Peanuts were thrown at him, and hit him in the face before he caught it.

Lindsey, JPsquir, and Emily Michelle burst out laughing first followed by the others. Bobby frowned. "You try it! The guy has bad aim!"

"I will," Lindsey replied. She stood up. "PEANUTS!" she called. Peanuts flew at her, and landed in her hair. Before it fell out and she caught it in her hands.

Everyone burst out laughing again. "You're right," Lindsey replied, grumbling. "He has bad aim."

The game was interesting. Boston started out with 3 outs the 1st inning. "Oy vey," Linny grumbled, after Boston struck out 3 times.

"Heads up!"-Bobby cried to JPsquir. The ball sailed towards him but he was holding popcorn. He looked torn between the popcorn and the ball. Finally Emily Michelle  knocked his popcorn away. And he caught it as popcorn flew everywhere. Bobby burst out laughing.

"I caught it!"-JPsquir exclaimed in excitement. Then he noticed popcorn everywhere on him. He looked at Emily Michelle. "You couldn't just take it from me?"

"No time," Emily Michelle replied.

Boston won 15-9, the last inning was the deciding inning. The game ended and they went outside. It was 7. "The next subway doesn't leave until 15 minutes later," Linny said.

Bobby put on a blue jacket, a blue Phillies cap, and a blue hankerchief in his right pocket. "We can walk around until it comes," he said in thought. The others nodded, and they started walking.

Suddenly a gunshot wizzed past him. "Holy-!"-Bobby exclaimed.

"Bobby you look like a Crip," David Micheal exclaimed. Another bullet shot nearby.

"Run!"-Lindsey yelled. They ran to the edge of the city, far away from where they needed to go.

"Split up but head to the city!"-JPsquir yelled. They ran until they reached a desserted area.

"I think we lost them," Nancy said.

"I hope so," Natalie replied. They went back  to Fenway park, carefully.

"Yo!" someone yelled. They looked at each other, nervously.

A girl in red approached them. "Are you Crips?" the girl asked, quietly.

"No, we just came to see the Redsox game, and he is just wearing blue," Emily Michelle replied.

Nancy smacked Bobby's arm. "Stop wearing that jacket, hat, and hankerchief!"-Nancy exclaimed.

"Yeah, do you want to get us killed?"-Lindsey asked.

"You should remove that before someone sees you," Emily Michelle said.

"Yeah before they find us again," JPsquir said.

"Maybe they won't recognize us if you don't wear that," Natalie said.

Bobby quickly threw off his jacket, cap, and hankerchief. He stuffed it in one of their bags.

"Yeah don't even wear any blue here," the girl said. "And you should leave, they're angry, looking for I guess you."

"We're not wearing blue anymore," Bobby replied.

"I don't think it matters," the girl said, "they think the Crips are here. They're in war mode. There will be more shooting. You should go."

"Pamela?"-Natalie asked, recognizing the girl in the dark.

"Natalie?"-Pamela replied. "Yeah it's me. I put that DM in the boys gym locker after I found out about Max while going out with him. He was part of the Crips so I joined the Bloods to be safe."

"Max got help," David Micheal replied, "I didn't know he was in a gang."

"He was in the Crips," Pamela replied, "before he was arrested, and got your help."

"Are the Crips after you?"-Lindsey asked.

"No, gangs don't hold anyone else's grudge, the Crips only dislike me for being a Blood," Pamela replied. Yelling and gun shots were heard far away. "They're coming! Go!"

"If you want to out, come to the Brewers, my dad will help," Emily Michelle told her.

"Max changed too, he doesn't have a grudge," David Micheal told her.

"I'll think about it. But you should _go_!"-Pamela exclaimed as the yelling got louder.

"You know where we live," Emily Michelle said, then the group ran to the subway, dodging all the crowds. They made it right on time, and quickly got onto the subway right before the doors closed.

As it took off, they all sighed in relief. Emily Michelle took out her cellphone. "What are you doing?"-JPquir exclaimed.

"I'm calling Kyle," Emily Michelle replied.

"Are you serious?"-Lindsey exclaimed. "He'll kill us or your parents will!"

"Yeah you can't tell him," Nancy added.

"Not if you ever want to go alone again," David Micheal added.

"Guys we almost died after running in with a gang!"-Emily Michelle said. "We should tell Kyle!"

"She's right," Bobby said. "If I didn't wear the blue jacket, cap, and hankerchief; this wouldn't have happpened."

"You!" a guy sitting nearby who turned out to be Jerry Scienfeld said. "You know why there was some gang violence in Fenway Park?"

"We all had to leave because of it!" another lady, Elaine, grumbled.

"Uh I wore a blue jacket, hankerchief in my left pocket, and a blue philies cap by accident," Bobby said, quietly.

"You what?!" a guy, named George, asked. "You're the reason we all had to leave before we could meet Albers?!"

"Tell me about it," JPsquir said, "I caught a ball, and I couldn't get it signed." He held up a ball.

"Lemme have the ball kid," Jerry said.

"Why?"-JPsquir asked.

"We won't be mad at you if you let us have it," Elaine replied.

"But I didn't do it, he did!"-JPsquir pointed at Bobby.

"Guilty by association," George replied.

"Could this get any worse?"-JPsquir grumbled as he handed the ball over.

Emily Michelle held up her phone. "Someone is calling from home," Emily Michelle said.

"Don't answer it!"-Lindsey exclaimed.

Emily Michelle picked up, anyways. "Hello?"

"Emily Michelle, it's Karen, you guys okay?"-Karen asked.

"Yeah, why?"-Emily Michelle asked.

"I saw gang violence in Fenway Park on the news," Karen replied.

"You did?"-Emily Michelle asked. "We're okay..."

"Are you telling the truth?"-Kyle asked from the background.

"Are you sure?"-Karen asked.

"Yeah," Emily Michelle replied.

"You guys run into any problems?"-Karen asked.

"Just a little," Emily Michelle finally admitted.

"What?"-Karen pressed. Emily Michelle looked at everyone, helplessly.

Bobby held out his hand, and Emily Michelle gave him the phone.

"I accidentally wore a blue jacket, cap, and put a blue hankerchief in my left pocket," Bobby explained, "which is why the Bloods started shooting."

When they reached home, angry Brewers, Karen, and Kyle were waiting for them. "What were you thinking?"-Elizabeth asked.

"I thought I explained everything to you," Kyle said.

"Yeah, but it was just my jacket, cap, and hankerchief," Bobby said. "I didn't think it would be a problem with everyone else wearing red or blue in the stadium."

"The rest of you couldn't tell him that," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"One little mistake with colors like that, and you guys could've been shot," Watson said.

"They're a gang based on colors," Kyle added.

"You guys were very irresponsible. Emily Michelle, you and JPsquir won't be able to go anywhere for awhile," Elizabeth added.

Elizabeth turned to the rest of them. "And I expected better from all of you, since you're married! None of you will go alone on a trip with Emily Michelle and JPsquir again."

"Mrs. Brewer it was my fault," Bobby  started.

Elizabeth cut him off. "I don't care who did it. Everyone was responsible!"

"Yeah, it doesn't take much for one person to say anything," Watson added.

"They told me," Bobby added.

"When, after the gunshot?"-Elizabeth asked. Everyone fell silent. 

Everyone left. The doorbell rang. Karen looked around, then went to answer it. She opened the door. "Hi, Karen?" It was Pamela.

"Pamela?"-Karen asked, surprised.

"Hi, Emily Michelle told me I could come here if I needed help," Pamela said.

"Help?"-Karen asked. "Come in." Pamela came inside. Watson and Elizabeth came up to her.

"I met Emily Michelle and her friends in Fenway park while they were running from the Bloods," Pamela said.

"Yeah did they tell you they're the reason the Bloods started gun fighting?"-Watson asked.

"I saw Bobby wearing blue. I told him the Bloods started a war because they thought Crips were there," Pamela said. "Because I'm part of the Bloods."

Max wondered into the area from the back apartment. "Pamela?"

"Max?!"-Pamela asked.

"Sit down," Elizabeth told Pamela. And she begin explaining.


End file.
